It's the Coffee's Fault
by WritingsInTheCloset
Summary: By drinking too much coffee, Abe was forced to stay up late and missed their practice game. Without Abe, Mihashi plays terribly and Nishiura loses.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ookiku Furikabutte (how I wish!). All the credit goes to Asa Higuchi.

"**It's the Coffee's Fault!"  
**

Perhaps, Abe thought, drinking too much coffee before going to bed wasn't a good idea after all, not that it was his fault, of course. He was busy watching the video taped games of the team they were going to play against in the practice game tomorrow. He got so engrossed in studying the other team's batters and before he knew it, he already consumed three cups of coffee. The result was for almost five hours now, Abe has been tossing and turning in his bed, but he was still unsuccessful in his attempts to make himself sleepy. He tried doing push-ups, drinking milk (as if he hasn't taken enough liquid yet), and he even tried counting to a hundred. No matter what he did, it was all useless. If their catcher remains sleepless, what will happen to the Nishiura team in tomorrow's game?

~o~o~o~o~

It was 6:00 AM when Mihashi arrived at school. Coach Momoi told them the previous day to come early so they can still perform some of their morning training before the practice game. Mihashi was greeted by Hanai and Tajima and the three of them were later joined by the rest of the team.

The practice game was set to take place at Nishiura High School and the opposing team was to arrive at 7:30 AM. By 7:00 AM, all the members of the Nishiura Baseball Team were already present, except for one.

~o~o~o~o~

For every five minutes or so, Mihashi would go around the field, in his usual awkward manner, and ask his teammates the same question, "Is A-a-be h-here?" The entire team knew just how much Mihashi depended on Abe and they, too, were starting to worry about Abe's absence. It's not like Abe to come late, especially to a game, and if something really important came up, he would've called to tell them. This is just not like him.

Nishiura's ace was busy sulking in a dark corner when Tajima came in.

"Mihashi, are you alright?"

Mihashi, despite his apparent bleakness, was able to stutter an answer.

"Y-y-es I'm f-fine. I-i-t's just that, A-a-be's not h-here yet, a-a-nd the game i-is about to st-start. "

"I'm sure Abe's arriving soon. It's not like him to miss a game. Besides, the other team's not even here yet." Tajima, knowing how sensitive their pitcher is, tried to console Mihashi, but Mihashi was as stubborn as ever.

"B-but, A-abe's never late! M-m-aybe Abe realized how b-b-ad a p-p-itcher I am a-and he decided n-n-ot to c-come!" By this time, Mihashi's eyes were already starting to well with tears. Tajima was beginning to think that perhaps he only made the situation worse. He had to control the damage.

"Mihashi! Abe knows just how good you are! So stop thinking about such things! And stop crying!"

Tajima tried to calm Mihashi, but his words fell on deaf ears. Mihashi already crossed the point of no return, and when he gets like this, only one person, only Abe, can get him back to his senses. But, where in the world is Abe??

~o~o~o~o~

"Takaya! Wake up! Don't you have a game today?"

Abe woke up to the sound of his mother's voice. Well, would you look at that? He was able to sleep after all. He was fully rested and he was sure that he'll be able to perform in the game at his best. The game! It starts at 8:00 AM! What time is it anyway?

"Shit!" That was the only thing that Abe said before he hurriedly got dressed, grabbed his things and rushed to the door. It was 11:00 AM.

~o~o~o~o~

Based on his appearance, you would think that Abe had to go through a "Survivor"-like obstacle course just to get to Nishiura. However, seeing his disgruntled appearance was not enough to appease Coach Momoi.

"Where have you been? The game ended already!"

"I'm sorry Coach. I… I… overslept."

"Overslept??" Coach Momoi (and the rest of the team, for that matter) was aghast to hear the vice-captain's response. "Is that the best excuse you can come up with? No pregnant or elderly women who needed your help? Nothing at all?"

"It's the truth Coach. I stayed up late and I overslept. I'm sorry. I should've been more responsible." Abe would never mention the coffee, his tale was embarrassing enough.

"Oh well, there's nothing I can do, is there? I'm just glad that you were absent because you overslept. The entire team was worried sick about you, especially Mihashi!"

Oh no, Mihashi! Abe almost forgot about him. "Coach, where is Mihashi? I haven't seen him."

"He left immediately after the game. He didn't even say goodbye."

"What about the game? What happened?" Somehow, Abe already knew the answer to his question, but he still wanted to make sure. _Please, please, let me be wrong._

Coach Momoi only had to say two words for Abe to know that he blew it.

"We lost."

~o~o~o~o~

On the way home, the guys assured Abe that the team's loss was not his fault and that nobody blames him for it.

"Come on, Abe! Cheer up! It's not like you wanted that to happen!" As the team captain, Hanai knew that it was his responsibility, more than anyone else's, to raise Abe's spirits, but he also knew that his words are not enough to cheer Abe up. Abe was gloomy not because he let the team down but because he let Mihashi down.

~o~o~o~o~

The next day, to make up for his absence in the previous day, Abe came to practice early. He hasn't seen Mihashi the whole day, not even in class, so his only chance to speak to the pitcher is in practice, much to his disappointment, Mihashi was absent in their practice as well.

Abe was really starting to worry. When he found out that their team lost the practice game, he knew that Mihashi would probably blame himself for it. With Mihashi's absence, it seems like he was right.

"Hey, Tajima, have you seen Mihashi?"

"No, I haven't seen him. I think he didn't go to school today."

"Okay, thanks."

_What's wrong with that guy? I knew he would probably blame himself for the team's loss but I didn't think he'd skip class AND practice because of it. If there's anyone to blame, that should be me!_

~o~o~o~o~

Rrrrrrrrrrring… Rrrrrrrrrring…

Mihashi already has 20 missed calls, all from Abe. It's not that he didn't want to talk to him. It's just that, he was afraid of what Abe might say to him.

_If I tell Abe that we lost because I didn't perform well because… because he wasn't the catcher, Abe would probably get even more angry with me._

Mihashi just decided to avoid Abe and ignore his calls. However, the ignored caller has had enough. If Mihashi doesn't want to answer his calls then Abe will have to talk to him in person, whether Mihashi likes it or not.

~o~o~o~o~

Mrs. Mihashi was doing the dishes when an unexpected visitor came knocking. She almost broke the plate she was holding because of surprise.

"I'm coming!"

Mrs. Mihashi opened the door and was even more surprised when she saw who the visitor was.

"Good evening, Mrs. Mihashi! I'm sorry for the intrusion but may I please speak to your son?"

Abe's expression was so serious that Mrs. Mihashi felt as if a cop was inviting her son for questioning. Nevertheless, she was glad that a team mate came to see her Ren. She noticed that her son has been gloomy ever since he came back from their practice game. He was feeling so bad, he asked her if he could skip school for the day. _Maybe this Abe kid will be able to cheer him up._

"Ren, you have a visitor!" Ren, who was busy changing into his pajamas, called out to his mom to ask who the visitor was but she didn't answer. Moments later, there was knock on his door.

Knock… Knock…

"Wait a minute, mom. I'm getting dressed."

The person behind the door couldn't wait any longer. The door opened and came in a familiar voice.

"I'm not your mom."

The sound of Abe's voice made Mihashi shudder.

"A-a-abe! W-w-what are y-you d-doing h-here?"

Abe's sudden appearance was making Mihashi stutter even more than usual.

"The more important question is," answered Abe, "why were you absent from class and practice today?"

Abe was trying very hard to speak as gently as he could. He didn't want Mihashi to think that he was angry with him.

"I… I… I was f-feeling a bit s-sick."

_Liar. Your mom already told me everything._

"Mihashi, don't you trust me?"

Mihashi was really puzzled by Abe's reaction. Abe is supposed to be scolding him now.

"O-of course, I trust you!"

"Then why are you lying to me?"

"I-I'm not…" Before Mihashi could even finish his sentence, Abe grabbed him by the shoulders and screamed at him.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!!" For the first time in that night's conversation, Abe lost control of his temper. _Shoot! I didn't mean to do that! But darn, Mihashi! Why are you lying to me?_

Regaining his composure, Abe tried to speak even more calmly as before. "I'm sorry, Mihashi. I didn't mean to do that. I just… I just don't like it when you're lying to me. I want you to tell me the truth. Why didn't you go to school yesterday?"

"I… I didn't want you to see me because… I… I… I let you down."

_Mihashi what are you thinking? It was me who let you down! Not the other way around!_

"That's not true, Mihashi."

"It is! I didn't c-concentrate on the g-game and I p-played terribly and because of me, the t-team lost!"

"It's not your fault. If there's anyone who should take the blame, it should be me! After all, _I_ missed the game, not you!"

"But A-abe, I…"

"You played terribly because I wasn't there to support you, to be your catcher, even if I promised you that I will always catch for you!"

Looking straight into Mihashi's eyes, Abe finally said what he went there for to say, "I'm sorry, Mihashi. _I_ let you down. It's my entire fault."

Mihashi was stunned upon hearing Abe's words. It never occurred to him that Abe can and _will_ say such things to him.

"I don't blame you, Abe." Then, like a kid who lost his candy, Mihashi started to cry.

"Hey, Mihashi! What are you crying for?"

_Did I say something wrong again?_

"Nothing. I'm just… I'm just happy."

~E~N~D~

~ This is my first attempt to write a fanfic. I know absolutely nothing about baseball but I love OoFuri nonetheless. Someone told me that a basebell game usually takes 2 hours and 30 mins. That's where I based the time of Abe's arrival. If I'm mistaken, I'm very sorry.;p This is supposed to be shonen-ai but then the finished product didn't turn out to be one. I didn't want to force it, though, fearing that it might ruin the story. But, please review it. Reviews will be very much appreciated. Thanks!!;p


End file.
